


Cielo Azul, Cielo Gris

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Series: Literary Composition/ Composicion Literaria [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Past, Experimental Style, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Other, Past Violence, Short One Shot, Unreliable Narrator, Veterans, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un dia normal cambia hasta uno malo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cielo Azul, Cielo Gris

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por las obras de Leopoldo Lugones y Horacio Quiroga. Escrito en un estilo experimental para mi curso de Compsicion literaria. Escrito en espanol y traducido hasta ingles.
> 
> Si te gusta Marvel... tambien puede ser un fanfiction con la pareja de Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes... pero tambien puede ser neutral, sin genero (la protagonista).

CIELO AZUL, CIELO GRIS

Un momento, el cielo era claro y azul, el sol brillante y alto en cielo. Los rayos de luz que brillaban a través del vidrio de los edificios llegando arriba y más arriba todavía, espejos que reflejan la belleza del día. Había gente en las calles, ignorante de su entorno, rostros enterrados en sus teléfonos, preocupados por los textos, Facebook, y sus correos electrónicos, y no en el camino que pisaban. Estas personas perdieron la belleza del día, el cielo azul claro, despejado y brillante. Eran ignorantes e inocentes, cegado por sus vidas ocupadas.

Eran robots que trabajan insaciablemente, alta en sus torres de cristal brillantes; memorandos, informes, correos electrónicos  ocuparon su tiempo.

Era un día muy bueno. No había frio ni calor. Yo caminé por las calles, sin trabajo, sin preocupaciones. El sol estaba caliente en mi cara. Caminé por las calles sin preocupaciones, no tenía que estar en ninguna parte en particular.

Él caminó hasta su trabajo, tarde después de su hora de almuerzo. Anduvo rápidamente, su cabello rubio despeinado, su corbata roja en desorden. Yo lo observaba desde el otro lado de la calle, pero él no me vio sentado en mi banco. Él cruzó la calle hacia mí lado en el paso de peatones. Una mujer que recorre contra el flujo del tráfico a pie le chocó, enviando a su café volando. Él no estaba enojado, solo estaba resignado. Su día estaba oscuro y gris, mientras que la mía era brillante y azul por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Una sombra entraba por encima de los castillos de cristal. Un ruido llenó el aire, alto y cacofónico. Se ahogó el ruido de las calles concurridas, el ruido de la vida cotidiana. Parpadeé arriba en la luz del sol, ya que desapareció. Cristal llovió del cielo, piezas de metal chocando hacia la tierra.

El tiempo se detuvo. Oí el latir de mi corazón, la sangre corriendo por mis venas, aire precipitó a través de mis pulmones. Los pensamientos se detuvieron en mi cerebro. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Una pesadilla.

Ahora ... gritando. El tiempo me alcanzó. Correr era inútil. Yo ví el caos alrededor de mí, bloques enteros de la ciudad estaban reducido al pánico. Coches chocando, la gente cayendo, un día tranquilo se convirtió en una lucha por la supervivencia, un lugar salvaje, más oscuro que lo que había visto en años pasados, en los desiertos, bosques, y países muy lejos de aquí.

Un día normal. Un cielo de azul claro. El sol brillando a través del cristal de los rascacielos. Ese ha sido el sueño. No había visto un cielo tan azul en mucho tiempo. El humo llenaba el aire. Los ojos me ardían. Le dolía respirar. El hombre me miró, su cara llena de horror que momentos antes había tenido tanto potencial para la belleza y la felicidad. Ahora, estaba cubierto de suciedad, y horrorizado.

Su cara borrosa. Había mucho humo. El hombre me estaba hablando. Yo no podía oír. Él sonaba muy lejos. El ruido en la ciudad era demasiado. Los sonidos de cristal roto, chirriante de metal, y los robots convertidos de nuevo en humanos, era demasiado fuerte.

Estas vistas, olores, y sonidos me recordaron de un desierto caliente en que una vez había pensado que nunca volvería a escapar. Yo sólo sentí frío ahora, diferente del calor del desierto. Las manos del hombre estaban calientes en mi lado. Me siguió hablando. No oí lo que decía. No quería oírlo. Yo sólo quería ver el cielo azul. Traté de ver el azul más allá del gris. Tal un hermoso día perdido, arruinado. Mi visión borrosa.

El rubio me miró, sus ojos azules brillantes eran mojados por el humo y el polvo. Yo quería hablar, pero descubrí que no podía. Él movió su mano temblorosa en mi visión. Era el mismo color que su corbata.

Parpadeé. Sentí una decantación de hielo sobre mis brazos y piernas. Me sentía débil. Sonreí al hombre, feliz de que me había dado cuenta. Esperaba que el próximo sueño fuera uno mejor. Cerré los ojos, la celebración en la memoria del cielo en los ojos de ese hombre. Un azul, cielo despejado antes de que el humo y la oscuridad se acabaron.


End file.
